Shiki Kerasupan?
by ViraYuuki
Summary: Shiki Kerasupan RIdo. sipakah Rido?.  R&R please.


Disc : SUER BUKAN PUNYA SAIAH! . Shiki sih punya saiah tentunya. Hhohohohoh *ditampol*.

Rate : silahkan sesuaikan dengan umur anda(?).

Genre : Humor garing(?).

Warning: mungkin banyak typo –a.

Shiki Senri mengikuti langkah papi tercintahnyah(?) menuju bawah rumah(A/N: masa bawah tanah? Ambles donk^^). Shiki tetep pake tampang bego sebego-begonya Aidou*dlempar kompor gas* alias cengo. Ok, dia baru pertama kali dalam seumur idupnya*lebay* liat ada bawah rumah(?).

"Kau sudah bertemu ibumu?" Tanya sang papi yang sang author sendiri lupa namanya*dirajam*.

"Ya" jawab Shiki singkat , padat, SANGAT JELAS^^.

"Mandiin?"

"udah"

"nyisirin rambut?"

"hum"

"suapin?"

"kelar"

"cuci baju?"

"hai"

"ngepel?"

"#$%^*^&^(%%*^(" Shiki dah mule dongkol ma pertanyaan gaje papinya. Malah lama-lama dia jadi kaya pembokat*author dikeroyok fans Shiki*.

"Aku akan menunjukkan tempat rahasia yang hanya kita yang tahu" kata papiiiiiiiiii

Shiki terbelak atas pemandangan yang disajikan(?) papi satu2nya(?) itu. Ruangan tersebut bercat Pink, tirai Pink en benda-benda imut berwarna pink lainnya. Bahkan ada kulkas, tv, magic com, kompor, dll berwarna pink lainnya(A/N: ruang rahasia kaya rumah mewah ,un).

"o...otousan, kore wa . . .. . "

"bukan ini yang sebenarnya akan kutunjukkan "

"bukan itu maksudku"

"lalu?"

"uhm . . . kalo kuajak Rima kesini kayanya betah" kata Shiki malu-malu ayam

"oh . . . . jadi kamu suka putrid keluarga Touya itu?"

"entah" jawab Shiki cool seperti biasa*-*

"Shiki lihatlah"

Shiki makin terbelak (baca:melotot) melihat benda yang ditunjukkan sang bokap.

Ok, benda itu adalah PETI MATI BERWARNA PINK BERMOTIF BUNGA BANGKE DILENGKAPI BONEKA TEDDY BEAR PINK . batre dan aksesoris dijual terpisah(?).

"Shiki tolong buka peti itu"

Shiki mengangguk& langsung melaksanakan titah(?) sang papi. Pelan tapi pasti, tutup peti itu terbuka . Dan . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.

ASRAMA NIGHT CLASS

"ada apa Rima?" Tanya Ruka yang merasa aneh dengan gelagat temannya itu.

"entahlah. Tapi sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Shiki" kata Rimasedikit murung

"paling Pock* nya diembat Aidou" kata Ruka ngaco

"tapi hari ini aku ga kasih Po*Ky" (A/N: dilarang ngiklan ^^V)

"GAWAT!" kata Aidou tiba-tiba membuka (baca:mendobrak) pintu asrama dengan tampang pucat pasi keringet panas dingin juga keluar (maksudnya?).

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Rima-Ruka-Aidou berlari dengan kecepatan 800 km/jam (A/N: Sena kalah XD), mendaki gunung lewati lembah, melewati berbagai ranjau , wartawan + fans mereka ditambah Para bencong perempatan Cross academy+bencong taman lawang yang tiba-tiba dating entah gimana caranya ~,~a. dan selama kurang lebih 23 menit mereka sampe ke tempat tujuan, yaitu ….

AULA SEKOLAH

"sekian lama aku menunggu untuk kedatanagnmu pada siapa aku berjanji kalau bukan padamu, datanglah (A/N: author minta nyokap nyanyiin lagunya xD)".

Cowo caem bermata biru berambut merah berpakaian kemeja yang dibuka kancing bajunya ( biar eksotis*dilempar panci*), celana jeans + shal berwarna merah kaya punya AKAITO nya VOCALOID ntu loh. Well, u know who, readers?.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SHIKI SENPAI w "thanks my fans " kata Shiki dilengkapi(?) kss bye+kedipan imut buat para fansnya , yang bikin Fansgirlnya klepek-klepek ditempat & para cowo langsung hamil mendadak(?).

Rima ama Ruka cengo atas kejadian yang menimpa temannya(?) itu. Ok, ga papa kalo Cuma nyanyi ala Ridho Rhoma, lah ini ditambah beberapa fanservice(?) diantaranya goyang ngebor ama joget eksotisnya dewi pers*k ~,~a.

"Kaname-sama" kata Ruka yang langsung nyamperin sang Vampire Blood pujaanya(oh~~~).

"Kalian amankan semua siswa. Sekarang Shiki lagi dirasupin ama RHIDO RHOMA(?)!"

"?" tereak mereka OOC.

"hai des Kaname-sama"

But, saat mereka akan mengevakuasi para korban(?), Yuuki menghentikan ,langkah Kaname.

"Yamete Kaname-senpai!" kata Yuuki pake Bulldog no Jutsu

"Yuuki . . . . .. . ."

"onegai , don't hentikan konsere Shiki senpai" kata Yuuki dengan bahasa sangat tak beraturan.

"Doushita Yuuki, Shiki wa . . . . ."

"Kaname senpai, jarang-jarang Shiki senpai OOC lebay parah tak tertahankan(?) kaya gini!"

"ta. . .tapi Shiki lagi dirasukin ama Rid. . . . "

"Ridho Rhoma kan?. Ayo kita kepanggung, senpai" ajak Yuuki menarik tangan Kaname

'perasaan di animenya Shiki dirasupin ma Rido Kuran, napa jadi Ridho Rhoma?'batin Kaname. 'tapi, jarang-jarang Yuuki seseneng kaya gini. Bolehlah, apapun demi Yuuki-ku tercinta*lebay tuh Kaname-dplototin Kaname-*.

Akhirnya, Kaname, Yuuki, Zero, Ichiru(dipaksa Yuuki tentunya) naek ke panggung tanpa melakukan apa-apa alias kaya patung pancoran*author ditusuk+ditembak Ichiru+Zero*.Aidou naek ke panggung yang juga maksa Akatsuki ama Ichijou x). Ruka yang always ama Kaname, ikutan ke panggung. Rima Cuma jadi penebar bunga ama yang laen.

O-W-A-R-I

OMAKE :

Shiki : HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GW JADI OOC LEBAY PARAH TAK TERTAHANKAN!T^T. IMEJ GW SEBAGAI COWO TER-KUL SE-CROSS ACADEMY ANCUR PARAH!

Rhoma Irama : terlalu

Shiki : Thor, bukannya lu fansgirl gw? Tega bener bikin idola lu menderita selama 1 chapt? TEGANYA DIRIMU TEGANYA TEGANYA!

Author : thor thor, lu ,kate torjan ape? Asem lu Ki!

Shiki : Ki ki, emang gw aki aki ape?

Yuuki :Dan terjadilah pertarungan lebay parah tak tertahankanb antara author lawan Shiki. Jadi kita sensor aja. Heheheh

Ridho rhoma : perasaan gw belon koit, napa ada acara kerasupan sih?

Rhoma irama : Terlalu.


End file.
